ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Book Craze
Clones is the 24th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Ren: Why are we here, again? Gavin: So Jen can meet her fav. author. Ren: Oh right, nerd things. Jen: Reading isn't for nerds. Ren: No, I'm talking about what you're doing is nerd things. Jen: Whatever. Caroline: "walks up" Tennyson family, wasn't expecting to see u here. Ren: Caroline! "slams watch" Upchuck: I've been inching for a fight. Caroline: U should get that checked out. Upchuck: U know what I mean! Jen: Wait, are u a fan of House of Magic too! Caroline: Oh good heavens no, that stuff is for children. Jen: Excuse me. Gavin: If that's not why you're here then why are u? Caroline: I'm looking for the Grimmoire of Archamada. Upchuck: Oh, she's just looking for a book. Caroline: How'd u know it was a book, I never said that? Gavin: 'Cause we have it. Caroline: U do, hand it over! Jen: Why? Caroline: Because that book is the most powerful spell book in history. Upchuck: And that makes me wanna give it to u even less. Caroline: Then I'll just have to take it! Jen: Now Ren! Upchuck: Time to get-"detransforms" Ren: -eating. Gavin: The watch just had to glitch out now. Jen: Use the book! Ren: Oh, right. "pulls out spell book & chucks it" Caroline: Ow! Gavin: I think she meant read a spell. Jen: Great job dweeb, now she has it. Ren: Next time, be more specific. Jen: I thought that was specific enough. Caroline: Now the power is all mine! "transforms" Ren: Holy sh- Gavin: Ren! Ren: -itocky mushrooms, she just transformed into a dragon. Jen: Hey doofus, how about hero time. Ren: Oh, right. "slams watch" Gax: Yes, Gax is back! Gavin: Why would u choose him? Caroline: This form, it is 1 u have very little control over. Gax: Are u like, reading my mind? Caroline: I would suggest u choose a different form. Gax: If u say so. "transforms" Ditto: Am I good enough? Caroline: Haven't u had enough w/ clones. Ditto: Ok? "transforms" Ventrilosquid: How 'bout this 1? Caroline: Another 1 u don't know how to control. Ventrilosquid: Listen lady, I don't need your advice. Caroline: Suit yourself. "spits out fire" Jen: This isn't gonna end well. Ventrilosquid: "tummy grumbles" Ooh, that doesn't feel good. "Ventrilosquid shoots out ink, which lands on Caroline's head" Ventrilosquid: I need my tummy to stop hurting. Caroline: Would u like me to cast a spell? Ventrilosquid: You're willing to help me? Caroline: Of course, master. Gavin: Dude, I think u can mind control her. Ventrilosquid: No wonder dad had so much fun w/ this alien. Jen: How 'bout u stop Caroline & not complement yourself. Ventrilosquid: Right, hand over the book. Caroline: Of course. "hands book" Gavin: "takes book" I'll strip her of her powers. "casts spell" "Caroline shrinks back to a normal-size human" Caroline: Now what? Ventrilosquid: Put yourself in jail. Caroline: As u wish. "vanishes" Jen: That was impressive. Ventrilosquid: I know right. "detransforms" Ren: And that, as they say, is that. Gavin: Now get your book signed so we can leave. Jen: Right. Ren: Nerds. Gavin: I know right. Jen: Shut it! "End" Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin Villains *Caroline Aliens Used *Upchuck *Gax *Ditto *Ventrilosquid Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes